Aaron and Emily: House on Fire
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Morgan's there to cheer up Garcia and well we see Strauss. HP JRo MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Poor Garcia. I felt so bad for her in this episode but she did such a great job and what Hotch said to her at the end? Makes you want to hug the man and never let go, that's how sweet he was. So this story will have a little Morgan/Garcia going on and also we'll see our favorite three year old! Have fun!

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, after the last episode Strauss would...well let's just put it this way, I have a diagram of what I'd like to do to her. Bringing Hotch retirement papers. Just let Dave and I at her. Now.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at Hotch as he stopped by her desk.

"You talk to Garcia?" Emily asked.

Hotch nodded and leaned against the desk. "I did and I think she'll be ok." he looked at Morgan. "Derek, take the rest of the day and get Garcia out of here."

Morgan smiled his thanks and after grabbing his things, headed in the direction of Garcia's lab.

"And that was just in case?" Emily asked.

Hotch smiled. "More like making sure she's going to be ok. We both know no one cheers her up like Morgan."

Emily smiled. "That's true. Oh Haley called while you were with Garcia. She can't pick Jack up from daycare AND bring him here so she wants to know if you'll get him."

Hotch sighed and looked at his watch. "I can't. I have a meeting with Strauss in ten minutes that's supposed to last longer then I want it to."

Emily nodded. "Am I on the list of people approved to get Jack?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"If it's ok with my boss," Emily said, giving Hotch a look. "I'll go get him."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. He had gotten Haley to agree to adding the team to the list of people that could get Jack but he had never had to send them.

"Hotch you know I don't mind." Emily said. "I love Jack."

Hotch softly smiled. "Alright, you should leave at four. That'll give you enough time."

"Alright and I'll take his car seat from your car when I take lunch in half an hour." Emily said.

Hotch glanced around and saw only his team, well Reid so he leaned down and gave Emily a quick kiss.

"Thank you." Hotch said.

Emily smiled. "You're welcome."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

At four thirty, Emily walked into Jack's daycare. Hotch had called ahead to let the director of the daycare know Emily was coming.

"Emmy!"

Emily turned and saw Jack running towards her. She knelt down just in time to catch Jack in her arms.

"Hey Buddy." Emily said hugging Jack. "Did you have a good day?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah." he frowned. "How come you're here?"

Emily stood with Jack in her arms and moved to collect his things while she explained.

"Well Mommy and Daddy were both really busy and I offered to come get you." Emily said. "Is that ok?"

Jack hugged Emily tightly around the neck. "Yeah!"

Emily put Jack down so he could get his things. While he did, Emily signed him out and spoke briefly to the daycare director. His name was Stan.

"I've never seen Jack react that way to anyone other then his parents." Stan said, referring to Jack's greeting.

Emily smiled. "Well he's known me for a while. I work with his dad." She didn't feel the need to explain that she was also dating Jack's dad.

Stan nodded. "Well it's nice to see. Jack's a very shy boy and doesn't really interact with the others."

Emily frowned. That did not sound like the Jack she knew. "Really? He's always been open with me and the team his father and I work with. Not to mention one of our co-workers son."

Stan shrugged. "It could be the environment. And he could very well grow out of it."

Emily nodded but before she could say anything further, Jack was at her side, bag on his back, his right hand tucked in Emily's left. The two said bye to Stan and left. Emily strapped Jack into his seat and they were off.

"Are we going to the BAU?" Jack asked. He had started referring to the office by its proper name a few months back.

"We are. Daddy's in a meeting with Chief Strauss and I have a few more things to get done but Uncle Dave is going to let you hang out in his office until Daddy and I are done." Emily explained.

Jack bounced in his seat. "Ok!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia was laughing as Morgan finished up singing to the karaoke machine that he had brought over to her place. She loved him but the man couldn't sing.

"Oh Gorgeous," Garcia said. "tell me you've never done that in public."

Morgan chuckled as he sat next to Garcia on her couch. "Don't worry, only in the semi privacy of my mom's place. Sarah and Des always laughed but Mom encouraged me."

Garcia gave Morgan a kiss. "Remind me to talk to your mom about that."

Morgan smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Garcia. "Feelin' better Mama?"

Garcia rested her head on Morgan's shoulder. "I am, thank you Derek."

Morgan placed a kiss on Garcia's neck. "No need to thank me Pen, you know I'd do anything to make you feel better."

Garcia smiled. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stopped writing as he felt someone watching him. He turned to his doorway and saw Jack standing there, his head tipped to the side.

"Can I help you Jack?" Dave asked, barely suppressing a smile.

Jack shook his head. "Emmy said you're watching me."

Dave nodded. "That I am. Would you like to come in?"

Jack nodded and walked in. He sat down in one of Dave's guest chairs. "Uncle Dave."

"Yes Jack." Dave answered patiently.

"If you and Aunt Jen both work, who watches Henry?" Jack asked.

Dave set down his pen and folded his hands. "Well when we have to go away Pen does but when we're here in the office, we leave him with a babysitter."

"Why can't he go to daycare like me?" Jack asked.

Dave thought about it. "I don't know. I guess Aunt Jen and I never thought about it."

"You should." Jack said. "Then I could see Henry every day."

Dave smiled. "I'll talk to Jen tonight when we go home."

Jack smiled, happy with his uncle's answer. "Ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily finished up her last file and headed up to Hotch's office. He had returned about an hour before from his meeting and didn't look to be in the best of moods.

"You ready to head home?" Emily asked, sticking her head in.

Hotch looked up from his file. "Yeah, let's get out of here. I don't want to risk Strauss finding another reason to hound me."

Emily smiled. "You get Jack and I'll meet you by the elevator."

Hotch nodded and started collecting his coat and briefcase as Emily went back to her desk. Hotch locked up his office and walked to Dave's. He looked in and saw Dave sitting on his couch with Jack in his lap. Dave was reading to the small boy.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Hotch asked, leaning against the door frame.

Both looked up at him and smiled.

"Your son has a better attention span then Reid does most of the time." Dave said as Jack hopped off his lap.

Hotch picked up Jack. "I've noticed. Just don't tell Reid that."

Dave laughed. "I wouldn't do that to the poor kid." he stood. "You guys heading out?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, Em finished her work and I want out of this building before I do something no one will regret."

Dave snorted. "If I haven't snapped after all these years then neither will you."

Hotch turned to leave. "Let's hope we both never snap at the same time."

Chuckling, Dave waved to Jack as the two left his office. Hotch made his way to the elevator where he could see Emily and, oh damn. Strauss.

"Ma'am, Prentiss." Hotch said joining them. He hated to call Emily by her last name but they had to be careful.

Strauss turned her back on Emily and Hotch caught the glare Emily was sending the older woman.

"Agent Hotchner, I was just talking with Agent Prentiss about your last case." Strauss said. She saw Jack. "Hello Jack."

Hotch looked at his son. "Can you say hi to Chief Strauss Jack?"

Jack shook his head and buried his face in Hotch's shoulder. Emily coughed to cover her laugh and luckily Strauss thought nothing of it. She was more focused on Hotch's reaction.

"Sorry ma'am, he's a little shy." Hotch explained, thanking his years of perfecting his 'boss' mask so Strauss couldn't see how amused he was.

Strauss nodded. "Well you three seem to be on you're way out so I'll let you go."

With a nod from both Hotch and Emily, Strauss walked away. Once she was out of ear shot, Hotch looked at Emily.

"Was she really talking about the last case?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded. "Along with if I thought it was ok for you to bring Jack in when you have to finish working."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I have the ok of people a lot higher up then her. It doesn't matter what she thinks."

Emily smiled. "And that's what I told her, only in a nicer way."

"There's a nicer way to say it?" Hotch asked as the elevator doors opened.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I know not much Morgan and Garcia but I think it was enough. And yes I did point out that Jack has picked up his father's habit of staying by himself but I was the same way at his age and that's a little easier for me to write. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! *waves* Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry about the dissappearing act. And since I'm back, I'm going to say, I saved you from confusing grammar on her *points to Lacy* part. Yeah, glad she waited. Ok, Adios! *runs from Lacy* Kisses!~Sarah


End file.
